Kuri
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = Kozuki Family (former; in secret); Beasts Pirates }} Kuri is a region of Wano Country. It used to be under the rule of the daimyo Kozuki Oden until the invasion of Beasts Pirates and Kurozumi Orochi. All-Star Jack of the Beasts Pirates is the current ruler of the region. Layout and Locations Most of Kuri is a wasteland where tigers, boars, and wanizame roam wild since the samurai strong enough to catch them are either prisoners or bandits, and the animals are poisonous to humans since they drink the polluted river water from the mine and weapons factory. Shogun Kurozumi Orochi and Kaido have their own personal, unpolluted farms with clean water and produce. Towns Amigasa Village was a village in Kuri where Tama, Tenguyama Hitetsu, and Komachiyo reside. It is located in a clearing of a bamboo forest, and has a river nearby. The houses are made from bamboo fibers and are shaped like Kabuto helmets with a chonmage on top. Four years ago, the villagers suffered from starvation and were saved by the arrival of Portgas D. Ace and the Spade Pirates, who gave the villagers their food supply. Following that, Ace befriend the residents and learned from them how to make straw hats. A year ago, the village was destroyed by X Drake under Kaido's order, taking down the five guardian samurai and leaving the houses in ruins. From the weapons factory built within the vicinity, the river's water was poisoned, and Tama became ill when she drank out of it. While training, Momonosuke discussed about his little sister Hiyori with Tama. Kin'emon would go there to make a base of operations. "Amigasa" is a woven straw hat made from bamboo fibers. Okobore Town is a town in Kuri's wasteland and where Tsuru's tea house is located. It is located at the foot of a large Torii opposite of the Bakura Town. It is a poor town, as everything made there is made from leftovers, as well as its residents are leftovers from other poor towns. The residents are also the workforce for the weapons factory in the region. Big Mom was brought here and served oshiruko before setting out to Udon. The town was burned down and destroyed after its citizens accepted the blame for the Nine Red Scabbards stealing more food. Okobore means "leftovers" in Japanese. Bakura Town is where the officials and the Beast Pirates reside. It is located at the foot of the mountain where Kuri Castle used to be, and it has a large Torii at its entrance. In the past, it was populated by many Wano residents; however, once Orochi came into power, he removed those he deemed worthless and only allowed those he deemed essential to remain. As such, the very few civilians left consist of only a few business owners allowed to remain as a means of keeping certain businesses available for the officials. It also has its own firefighter service equipped with a fire bell for quick response. A was held here where the winner who defeats Urashima would be awarded 500 Gold. Abandoned Village There is an unnamed abandoned village at the foot of Mt. Atama. After the destruction of Oden Castle, it became the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance's base. It is where the group store their supplies and weapons. Landmarks Kuri Beach is a deserted beach at Kuri. It is where Luffy and the Thousand Sunny washed ashore after the Sanji Retrieval Team reached Wano. It is also where Tama, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Kikunojo found Big Mom with no memory. The Thousand Sunny was moved and hidden in a nearby cave. The night before the Fire Festival, the Beasts Pirates destroyed the cave with the ship still inside. Kuri Castle , commonly known by its moniker, , was the residential place for the Kozuki Family, the ruling family of Kuri until 20 years ago. It was located at the top of a mountain near Okobore Town. It is now in ruins, and has a graveyard with headstones for the Kozuki Family members and their retainers, as well as some supposedly deceased members. It has became a base of operation for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and a hiding place for the Heart Pirates. Kaido destroyed the castle after he was told that some of them were there. Shinobu saved the men by creating a sinkhole with her Juku Juku no Mi, while Sanji saved the women. Paradise Farm The is located deep in Bakura Town, behind a large gate. It is a large farm that rears all types of crops and animals. It used to be under the Kozuki Family's rule which Oden originally built for the sake of his citizens, but it now belongs to the shogun Kurozumi Orochi and is run by the Beasts Pirates. Due to Kuri's current state, it is the only source of clean supplies in the region. A , guarded in by Headliner Speed, is brought into Bakura Town daily. It is also the target of Shutenmaru's Mt. Atama Thieves. Mt. Atama is a small, grassy mountain of oval shape, having a large, single tree at the top and surrounded by a forest at the bottom. It is the hideout of the Mt. Atama Thieves. Holdem set fire to the surrounding forest, destroying their hideout, as retribution for the theft of Bakura Town's food and weapons. Graveyard Ten years after the Beasts Pirates takeover of Wano, a group of samurai attempted to attack Onigashima and died. Their graves are placed here. Itachi Port 港|Itachi Minato}} is Kuri's port and one of six in Wano. It is located in the southwest and is where Ashura Doji gathered together the ships destroyed by Kaido. Franky, alongside Usopp, minks, and Wano citizens, set about repairing the ships in preparation for the attack on Onigashima. The night before the Fire Festival, the Beasts Pirates destroyed the fleet of ships. The port's name contains the kanji for . is also the Japanese word for "weasel". Citizens History Past }} Kuri was originally a region where exiled outlaws gathered, pillaging and killing everyday. Shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki chose to turn a blind eye to the region. Among those outlaws are Kin'emon who was born in Kuri, Raizo, Kanjuro, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, Denjiro, and also Ashura Doji, who was hailed as the most dangerous of them all. }} At age 20, Kozuki Oden came to the Kuri region and challenged Ashura and defeated him. Using coercion and charisma, Oden reformed all the outlaws into law biding citizens to rebuild the region into a town and also construct his personal castle. Building the Paradise Farm to feed all of the reformed outlaws in exchange for their efforts and labor, bringing great peace and prosperity to the entire Kuri region. Out of immense respect and gratitude, Kinemon, Raizo, Kanjuro, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, Denjiro, and Ashura Doji pledged to served Oden as his direct subordinates and became retainers for the Kozuki Family. Recently, the Beasts Pirates have been occupying Wano Country and have taken over most of the country's regions. One of the country's daimyo, Oden, was executed by Kaido and the resident shogun for refusing to give out information about the "True History" that he found out during his time as a member of the Roger Pirates. This caused Oden's son, Kozuki Momonosuke, and three of his retainers, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo to flee the country and journey to Zou, where they could meet with the two leaders of the Mink Tribe, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. For safety reasons, Momonosuke was instructed by Kin'emon to pretend to be his own son. While at a market in Kuri, Tama was overheard by members of the Beast Pirates as she was talking about the Kozuki Family, and they captured her. Wano Country Arc When Komachiyo tried to save Tama, the Beast Pirates sent Hihimaru to attack and chase it. They ran into Monkey D. Luffy, who stopped the beasts fighting, defeated a few members of the Beast Pirates, and freed Tama. Tama brought Luffy back to her home to feed him, but Tenguyama Hitetsu, Tama's master, attacked Luffy after he unknowingly ate Tama's only food. She drank polluted river water, caused by Kaido's factories, and became ill after trying to stop their scuffle. Trivia *The location Kuri means "Nine Li", Li being a unit of measurement originating from China, but adopted in Korea and Japan, roughly being 500, 393, and 3927 meters, respectively. Since Wano Country is based on Japan, Kuri may be translated as "35,345 meters" or "21.96 miles". *In olden times, Kuri residents would use a phrase called Sunacchi to boost bravery. It meant: Drop your name and thoughts, just confront them. References Site Navigation ca:Kuri ru:Кури it:Kuri pl:Kuri fr:Kuri es:Kuri Category:Wano Country Regions